


Метаустойчивость

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Cant believe you just confirmed Kiss Cam is coming to OWL season 4(с)
Relationships: ANS｜Lee Seon-Chang/ta1yo｜Sean Taiyo Henderson
Kudos: 4





	Метаустойчивость

**Author's Note:**

> шоквейвс девочкам
> 
> 1) сразу скажу, что этот фик я писала до того, как Грант окончательно ушел в Гладиаторы, задолго до середины оффсезона, поэтому это АУ, основанное на дикой фантазии реддита, что Джихонг и Тоби могли бы прийти в СФШ вместе с Эской.  
> Так что это - крайне альтернативная реальность, которой больше нет хД  
> Идея этого фика появилась у меня после  
> а) вот этого треда https://twitter.com/Spex_J/status/1321586795591729154  
> б) славы СФШ как метаустойчивой команды

Разумеется, во всем был виноват Супер.  
\- Мужики, - Шон уже успел привыкнуть к тому, как начинал иногда срываться в высь голос Мэтью у него в наушниках во время матчей, - вы на камере. Давайте, целуйтесь.  
\- Не гигиенично, - возмутился Чхойбин.  
\- Заткнись, Чо-ой, - протянул Мэтью, вертя проводов своих наушников, - ты за мной рамен вчера доел. Ты забыл про это?  
\- Сам же ныл, что он очень острый, - сказал Минки.  
\- Ничего не знаю, это тоже было негигиенично, двойные стандарты, Чой. Давайте, мы теряем время. Я слышал, что это - новая мета. Кто первый на камеру поцелуется, тот матч и выиграл. То есть, не новая, все на оффсезон, Джон Спектор сказал, что можно... НА продакшен выделил нам камеру, мне кажется, что если в перерыв этим воспользуются эти неудачники из Хьюстона...Хотя у них, конечно же, Оджи, я бы сам... Чой, хватит меня бить.  
"У вас поцелуйная камера", - написал Данте в лобби, - "Не могу поверить, что вы такие лохи и до сих пор ничего не сделали. Раскал был прав, уйдя от вас в БТС"  
"Просто рядом с нами нет твоей мамаши. Данте, если что я уважаю мисс Круз"  
"Ты лох, Супер", - написал Гидрейшен.  
zzzzzzzzzzz, - написал Джерри.  
Пауза тянулась уже десять минут.  
Шон предположил, что скорее всего зрители сейчас слушают очередной экскурс в историю от Акилиоса и Вольфа. Все лучше, чем смотреть на то, как проигроки сидят со скучающим видом десять минут подряд. Хотя может быть им включили камеры Тоби и Минки или показывали смеющегося и улыбающегося Оджи, которого все любили.  
Было хорошо то, что пауза случилась до выхода обеих команд с респауна. Шон ненавидел паузы во время командного боя, к примеру. Особенно, если они длились больше пары минут. Римейк, конечно же, никто в таких случаях не делал.  
Когда паузу устраняли и вас возвращали в игру, твои пальцы могли соскользнуть куда-то не туда, сдвинуть мышку, нажать не те кнопки и все - матч проебан.  
\- Хьюстон называют нас лохами, а мы у них даже не выиграли всухую этот матч. Мне придется самому это делать? Чой? Ладно, я понял, не надо меня душить. Мистер Тоби, я могу перегнуться к вам чтобы чмокнуть неудачника Вайлета?  
Анс начал тихонько хихикать. Точнее, казалось, что он отвернулся, чтобы что-то у себя поправить, но Шон слишком хорошо знал, как он обычно скрывает свой смех.  
В общем-то, в этом был виноват Супер, никто иной. Потому что Шон решил, что это - единственный способ завершить его кипучую деятельность по попыткам оставить им "поцелуйную камеру".  
План был прост - перегнуться и чмокнуть Анса в щеку. Он уже это делал раньше, потому что они были друзьями и прощались до следующего года.  
Окей, это было просто.  
Чего Шон не ожидал, так это то, что Анс, явно почувствовавший какое-то движение сбоку от него, в этот момент к нему развернется лицом.  
Кажется, что с кресла он не свалился назад только благодаря Суперу и Чхойбину, потому что первый вцепился в его кресло, начал заваливаться сам, но его удержал Чой.  
Сокрушенное щелканье языком Тоби в его наушниках оказалось куда громче звука, который издал Минки, в которого кажется разом вселился дух Раскала, стая птеродактелей и пара демонов.  
\- О мой бог, - отрывисто сказал Супер, - моя команда наконец начала слушать мои коллы. О мой бог.  
\- Джихонг лучший Рейнхард, чем ты, - это была неправда, он знал, что Джихонг играл только на Винстоне и про это, конечно, старались лишний раз не вспоминать - это были темные и древние времена и им было лучше остаться в прошлом вместе с памятью о Красти и Страйкере играющих в Бостоне, - и коллы его мы понимаем лучше. Я три языка знаю.  
\- О мой бог, не пытайся меня забенчить, Тайу. Я все еще лучший Генджи, чем ты!  
"Вы повторите на бис? Нам ничерта не было видно."  
Он споткнулся взглядом об это сообщение Данте и решил, что не хочет смотреть, что остальные его сокомандники писали в лобби выше и раньше.  
Рефери написали о контроле готовности и еще никогда в жизни Шон не был так рад началу матча.

\- Да, Супер целуется лучше.  
"Это Супер попросил тебя это сказать?"  
ТТС от сабов Супера, пришедших в чат к Ансу были беспощадны. На что только не шел чат Супера, чтобы показать, как сильно они его любят и ценят.  
\- Да, - ответил Анс с улыбкой, - Да, это Супер попросил это сказать.  
\- Эй, - донесся голос со стороны стола Супера, - я все слышу. Не верь Ансу, чат, ты знаешь, что он врет, а я никогда тебе не вру, чат. Я целуюсь лучше всех в нашей команде. Ну может, кроме Джихонга, но это потому что он уже старый и его не интересуют такие глупости.  
\- Зачем ты называл Джихонг-хен-нима старым? - поинтересовался у Мэтью елейным голосом Минки.  
\- Заткнись, Вайлет, я не называл Джихонга _древним_ , я сказал, что он просто _взрослый_ и его не интересует такая херня, как поцелуи на камеру.  
В ответ Вайлет закинул голову назад и драматично рассмеялся.  
\- Не слушай Вайлет, чат. Ты уже три года знаешь, что он очень тупой.  
\- Ты сам тупой.  
\- И неудачник.  
\- И неудачник.  
Они продолжили перекрикиваться через всю игровую комнату на радость чату Супера, и Шон перестал вслушиваться в их перепалку. Он бросил взгляд в сторону стола Анса. Сончан сидел в кресле с ногами, кажется что-то смотрел со своим чатом. Он не играл сегодня на стриме, а лишь болтал со зрителями и отвечал на их вопросы, и что же, после сегодняшнего матча против Хьюстона это было самым разумным решением. Шон мог бы зайти на его стрим, чтобы посмотреть, что Анс смотрит: судя по счастливой улыбке у него на лице, это были очередные кей-поп фанкамы, но Шон не хотел подглядывать.  
Он все еще чувствовал себя чертовски тупым из-за всего, что произошло сегодня.  
И дело было не только в поцелуйной камере.  
Хьюстон, выводящий их на пятую карту, которую они со скрипом, но выиграли, дал им на самый приятный старт сезона. Дело было даже не в том, что они почти проиграли Хьюстону - Красти считал тех серьезным противником, не собирался скидывать их со счета, все еще помня, кому Шок были обязаны первым проигрышем в начале не самого лучшего для них третьего стейджа второго сезона. Дело было в том, что их старт четвертого сезона был шатким.  
Все от них этого ожидали.  
Только этого от них все и ждали.  
Так что, Шону очень хотелось, чтобы этот поцелуйный инцидент и остался единственным темным пятном за весь этот вечер. Даром, что его никто не пытался обсуждать. Надо было лишний раз порадоваться тому, что камеры игроков были направлены так, что были видны лишь лица и если ты отклонялся в сторону...  
Кто-то быстро потарабанил по спинке его кресла и Шон чуть не подпрыгнул, потому что ему показалось, что это к нему подошел Донджун.  
Но Раскала больше с ними не было. Он был дома, в Корее, и пусть они переписывались постоянно и болтали как и раньше обо всем на свете, с ними, в команде, его больше не было.  
\- Пошли, - сказал ему Минки, устало щуря глаза под стеклами очков, - я устал.  
\- А Анс?  
Они оба одновременно посмотрели в его сторону. Анс все так же сидел в кресле с совершенно счастливым видом.  
Минки закатил глаза.  
\- У него свидание с Юри. Чат накидал ему свежих фанкамов похоже, так что он вне себя от счастья. Пошли домой.  
_Ну,_ подумал Шон, _хоть кто-то из нас сегодня вечером вне себя от счастья._

До их апартаментов было идти было не так уж и долго, и когда у них было настроение, то он, Минки и Сончан превращали их путь в полноценную прогулку. Анс шел еще так медленно, потому что пытался покурить. У них стояла строгая договоренность с Крисом - не дымить в помещении, и это правило касалось и их офиса, и их апартаментов, в которых они жили теперь вместе. Минки недовольно бурчал и кривился, отгоняя от себя дым, но Шон знал, что тот этот делает для вида.  
Сегодня они шли домой вдвоем, поэтому их дорога по времени существенно сократилось.  
Каждый раз Шон задирал голову по привычке, чтобы безуспешно пытаться разглядеть звезды в ночном небе, но это было так же бессмысленно делать в Лос-Анджелесе, как и дома. Небо было окрашено заревом городских огней - что здесь, что дома - и никаких звезд не было на нем и в помине.  
\- Ты делал все, что мог, - сказал вдруг Минки, - мы все сделали, что смогли. В прошлом году было так же.  
\- Я думаю, что в следующем матче я сыграю лучше...  
\- Ага, и сделаешь больше. Как и все мы, - кивнул Минки.  
Они остановились возле подъезда их дома, и Шон вдруг понял насколько сильно устал за сегодняшний день. Завтра их ждал очередной круг скимов и разборов матча. Рутина, к которой он успел привыкнуть за эти четыре года с разными командами и с разными людьми.  
Но почему-то после сегодняшнего матча он чувствовал себя необыкновенно опустошенным.  
\- Только не начинай грузить себе этим голову, хватит, - в голосе Минки прорезались привычные стальные нотки, - Сосредоточься на том, что будет завтра. Это наша обычная проблема - очень шаткий старт. Если бы я не верил в наши победы, то я бы ушел еще в прошлом году, вместе с Минхо. Но я все еще здесь.  
По нему было очень трудно понять - всерьез он это или у Минки снова прорезался его неприятный и очень дерьмовый юмор. Ведь в этом был весь Вайлет - сделать несколько шагов назад сразу после того, как показал себя со своей хорошей, человеческой стороны.  
\- Ты скучаешь по ним?  
Минки отвернулся.  
Это был в общем-то очень тупой вопрос. Как он мог не скучать по двум своим лучшим друзьям?  
\- У меня теперь есть вы с Сончаном, - глухо сказал он, - надо смотреть, чтобы вы не наделали глупостей, как сегодня, и не испортили нам всю игру. Идем домой, Тайу. Я уже замерз. А ведь с нами сейчас даже нет Сончана, который любит еле плестись в мороз, пока у него не начинают зубы стучать от холода.  
\- Глупостей? Это - было весело.  
\- Весело? - Минки фыркнул, вводя код для двери, - ты весь остаток вечера провел как в воду опущенный. Я забрал тебя из игровой комнаты, только потому что представил, в каком нелепом молчании вы будете идти с Сончаном до дома.  
Ну уж с этим спорить было бессмысленно и Шон на это ничего не ответил, заходя следом за ним в подъезд.


End file.
